


So new, yet so familiar.

by immortalhubbys



Series: Love: An unbreakable force [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Fluff, It made me cry, M/M, This is after they just moved together, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: Dipper and Bill moved out together, but things aren't going so smoothly.





	

Ever since Bill and Dipper moved in together everything felt so weird. They slowly started drifting away and growing colder and more distant. As if something changed and made them realize they weren't meant to be. Or as if something changed and made them into two different persons. And neither liked it.

In the beginning they just assumed that they weren't spending that much together because they were busy settling in, but after they finished settling in, things just got worse. They tried going back to their usual routine but everything felt so foreign. And Dipper could swear he saw Bill flinch once when he tried to touch the demon. It was as if their 4 years of relationship were in vain. It was worse than when they first started dating. 

Not being around each other felt terrible, but being around each other felt weird. And they were conflicted, not sure what to do. So they stayed together, but apart. As days passed they started talking less and less, to the point where they stopped talking completely. And so they also stopped paying attention to each other, from muttering a good morning at each other every morning to not even looking at each other during breakfast. 

During the day they would sit on opposite sides of the couch, not touching, not looking at each other and not speaking. They would read or watch TV, but not even acknowledge the other’s presence. As if the other was a ghost of the past that shouldn't be there. 

But when they reached that point everything was fine. Until they reached that point was the heartbreaking part. The part that kept them up at night, staring at the ceiling. In the beginning it was Bill deciding to sleep on the couch. And then they started turning on the tv during breakfast, so they could ignore each other even more. Then the separate showering. Bill stopped playing the piano and Dipper stopped drawing, trying to focus on things that wouldn't make them think of the other. 

And then the fights. They were small and about unimportant nothings, but they were. One morning they fought over who was gonna go shopping, because there was no food in the fridge. They weren't screaming or anything. They were just glaring at each other and if looks could kill, they both would've dropped dead. Their tones were cold and venomous and simply no part of their interaction showed how in love they actually are. 

Dipper eventually gave in and went shopping and when he returned he found Bill curled up on the couch, crying. And he couldn't stand it. So he dropped the bags and walked over to Bill, hugging him and rubbing his back. Bill hugged back, tightly, and he started sobbing in Dipper's shirt. Dipper could feel his shirt soaking in Bill's tears and he asked softly: “What happened, darling?” 

Bill started crying louder after that, but soon enough he muttered: “You don't hate me, do you? Do you still love me, right?” “I could never hate you.” Dipper stated, not really thinking about it before answering. But he didn't have what to think about. He didn't hate Bill and he never could. “Because I love you so much.” He added as a continuation of his previous statement and that was true. He loved Bill too much if he was honest. 

“I love you too so much.” Bill whispered and Dipper kept rubbing Bill's back. There was something so horribly wrong about seeing Bill like that. He could feel his chest tighten. “Are you sad because of the argument we had earlier?” He asked eventually and Bill nodded. “Don't be.” Dipper breathed out and he couldn't help but feel bad. Perhaps he was too harsh. But when was the last time he treated Bill properly in the past two months? He felt like such a horrible boyfriend.

“Small arguments are normal. They happen because we are two different persons with two different opinions. And they're fine, as long as we come to an agreement without being mad at eachother. So don't worry. I still love you, more than anything. And something that small won't change my love for you. Nothing will change my feelings for you.” He continued and Bill nodded, hugging Dipper even tighter. And then he let go and walked away as nothing happened.

And that's when they started ignoring each other. A tense atmosphere settled in their apartment after that, the two barely sparing eachother a glance during breakfast. Med school began for Dipper, fortunately, so during the week days he didn't have to suffer through that, but nothing spared him of it in the weekends when he returned into the apartment he couldn't call home.

*

“So how is it going with Bill?” Mabel asked one day at the end of November and Dipper said what he always said in the past almost 3 months: “We're doing great.” But this time Mabel didn't believe him. ”Liar.” She said and Dipper looked at her, not expecting that. “Bill told me how shitty your relationship with him is right now.” She said and Dipper scoffed. “And? Why did you ask about it then if you knew the answer?” “Because I want to hear your respective. I already heard Bill's.” 

“What's to tell? Everything came crumbling down. Everyone was right. Bill and I shouldn't date and we never should've. And we discovered that now that we moved together, because it's just the two of us and there's no one to distract us from how shitty we are together. That's everything that there is to tell. We are not the us that started dating so full of hope, we are the true us, who can't get along and who can't even speak to each other. Everything feels so familiar yet so foreign and that is because until now we haven't truly looked at each other.” Dipper said, staring at nothing in particular and letting the words soak into his skin and cut his insides into small pieces.

“Bullshit. Bill said the very same thing, with the very same words, and you two haven't talked in months so there's no way you two could've prepared this speech. So there is one explanation: you two are madly in love so you are lying to yourselves.” Mabel said harshly and Dipper looked at her. “What do you mean, Mabel?” Dipper asked and Mabel rolled her eyes.

“I'm saying that you two need to get your shit together and make up!” Mabel explained and Dipper raised a brow. “And how are we supposed to do that?” “By talking with each other, that's how you're supposed to do that. But don't have an argument or something, just be casual, talk about small things that don't matter. Get reacquainted with each other.” Mabel said, gesturing with her hands and Dipper sighed. “Fine. I'll try.” He said and then they changed the subject. They hang out for one more hour before Dipper left home. And all day he wanted to talk with Bill, but he just couldn't. 

Night came and they went to sleep. Dipper took the bed and Bill the couch, just as usually, or what usual became to them at that point. But neither of them could sleep so they just stared at the ceiling. That until Dipper just got up and walked in the living room to Bill, hoping that his boyfriend was asleep. And that's what it looked like at least since Bill had his eyes closed. So Dipper sat on the floor, right next to Bill and right in that moment Bill opened his eyes and looked at Dipper. 

“Oh, I'm...sorry. I thought you were asleep.” Dipper muttered and Bill just blinked, not saying anything for a few seconds. “Why are you here?” He asked and Dipper swallowed hard before saying: “Because I was lonely and I missed you.” “You can't sleep either, can you?” Bill asked and Dipper nodded. “I missed you too.” Bill said, avoiding Dipper's gaze. 

“So I can stay?” Dipper asked and Bill attempted a smile, but he couldn't do it. “I'd love if you stayed.” He said and he stood up, making room for Dipper to lay on the couch. As soon as Dipper found a comfortable position Bill nuzzled against him, Dipper being quick to embrace the demon. The two fell asleep within minutes, because at the end of the day there was nothing better in their book than the other's presence.

The next morning they were waken up by the alarm that rang from the bedroom. “I'll take care of it.” Dipper said, his voice hoarse, and he kissed Bill's cheek before getting up, laying Bill back on the couch after he did so. Bill sighed and just looked at the ceiling recalling the pure bliss the previous night was. And how he found the meaning of life in his boyfriend’s arms. And everything was finally right, they were just as in love as before. 

Bill sat up, just as Dipper returned in the room and next to Bill, nuzzling close to his boyfriend. “Can I stay in your arms forever?” Dipper asked, his mouth against Bill's skin, and the words sent chills down Bill's spine. “Yes, you can. And I would love if you did, so please stay.” Bill said, letting Dipper's messy hair brush over his cheek. And they both sighed, relaxing in each other's arms. And they stood there for a good while before forcing themselves to start their day. 

They took a shower, which consisted of 5 solid minutes of cuddling while hot water was falling down on them before actually showering. “Can I dry your hair?” Dipper asked, once they were fully dressed. “Sure.” Bill said with a smile as he handed the blow dryer to Dipper. “I've been thinking to cut my hair.” Bill said as Dipper started braiding his hair. “Not much, just shoulder length, but I've been thinking about it a lot.” He added it, a hint of distress in voice. “Want any help with it? I'd happily do it for you to ensure it looks nice.” Dipper said as he finished braiding Bill's hair. He leaned over Bill's shoulder and kissed Bill's cheek.

“Really? You wouldn't mind?” Bill asked, his question slightly vague, but Dipper understood exactly what Bill meant. “You look pretty doesn't matter the length of your hair, also it's your hair, why does it matter what I think?” Dipper asked softly and Bill looked down. “Right.” He muttered and then he sighed. “My opinion really doesn't matter, no one's opinion matters. But I know it's hard to get used to that idea so in the meantime, think about this: yes, my opinion doesn't matter, but even if it did, I find you the most beautiful and delightful person in the entire multiverse, so don't worry.” Dipper said with a reassuring and warm smile and Bill's freckles turned red. 

“Thank you, Pinetree!” Bill said and Dipper hummed happily in response: “You're welcome!” “Do you want breakfast? You must be starving considering what poor meals you had in the past few months.” Bill said cheerfully, which contradicted entirely with his statement. “I'm not that bad.” Dipper said with a laugh and the two made their way to the kitchen. “Yes, yes you are.” Bill said, grabbing Dipper's hand in his own. “That's why I'm here, to make sure you don't die.” He added and he started walking faster, letting go of Dipper's hand.

“Oh, and I've been thinking. The walls are pretty empty and I don't really like it so I wanted to paint the wall behind the couch. Would that be ok? We can discuss designs if you like the idea.” Dipper said as he pulled a chair so it was facing Bill, who was leaning against the counter, and he sat on it. “That would be lovely. I wanted to hang some of your art on the walls, but I didn't know if you were comfortable enough for that. Do you have anything in mind?” Bill said before turning around and starting to cook. 

“Yes, I do have something in my mind. I’ll sketch it down first and see how it fits tho, before doing anything. Anyway, I would need a lot of paint and a special set of brushes for it.” Dipper said, resting his elbow on the table and putting his head in his hand.“The paint and the brushes aren't a problem, we can afford them and we can leave town anytime we want to shop for them. But I was wondering if you didn't want to do the walls on both sides of the couch, those are pretty empty too.” 

“That actually sounds nice. And for the hallway we can hang some paintings, but we need frames for those. But I saw some nice ones when we left the town the last time, so we can look there. Also we need to go somewhere and get the paintings printed so it's perfect. We can get all of that in one trip.” Dipper said and Bill smiled, but there was a hint of nervousness in his smile. “That sounds great. But would you get mad if I told you I actually wanted to redecorate the entire place?” Bill asked and Dipper chuckled dryly.

“Of course not. If I think about it, I don't like how this place looks at all. It doesn't make me feel at home at all, I'm not surprised we couldn't even talk with each other for a month in a place like this.” Dipper said and Bill hummed before turning around. “Agreed. Wanna tell me what you have in mind for the walls tho?” Bill said, looking into Dipper's eyes. “No, you'll have to wait and see. But I'm curious how you were planning to redecorate.” Dipper said with a smirk. Bill sighed and he went back at the food as he said:

“For the kitchen I was thinking to buy white furniture, and perhaps a radio, it gets too quiet here and the TV is too far away. For the living room and the bedroom I was thinking the furniture to be dark brown and black. And we could definitely get one of those cool Smart TVs. For the bathroom I was thinking white aswell and I saw a cool bathtub that serves as a shower cabin aswell and it has a radio incorporated and it's just so cool, very expensive, but worth it. It's not like we can't afford.” Bill said, gesturing with his hand at the end and Dipper couldn't help smiling. 

“And for the kitchen and the bathroom we could paint the walls white and have marble on the floor. For the bedroom and the living room we could paint the walls black and keep the original floor." "Anyway I wanted to paint the living room black for my idea, so it's perfect. And we can hang our posters in the bedroom so it won't seem so dark. How does that sounds?” Dipper added and both were very pleased with each other's ideas. “That sounds great. Also we need a new bed, that's a necessity. The one we have now is so small.” “And bookshelfs. Our books are still in the boxes. We can have one in the bedroom, one in the living room and one in the hall.” Dipper added and Bill agreed happily.

And just like that everything turned back to normal between them, well their normal. 


End file.
